The present disclosure relates to computer-readable non-transitory storage media storing an authentication program for user authentication that is to be executed based on a touch duration on a touch panel, authentication devices, and authentication methods.
A method for executing user authentication based on a user's touch duration during which a user touches a touch panel has been known in which the user authentication is successful when the touch duration on the touch panel is within a specific period.